Bleeding Color
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Detectives Jane and Gunther are a pair that don't exactly get along. Nonetheless, the chief paired them together to solve the case, that is if they don't kill each other first. (Gunther/Jane)
1. Chapter 1

***I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

 **This is a little different from my other stories. I know Jane and Gunther are knights, and that will never change except in this story. In this story they are not knights, but they're cops and detectives, or bobbys if your going to get all English in here. Some of you might not like it or you might, it might sound Oc at times, but this is a modern AU. I had a ton of fun so that was completely worth writing this story for. Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Life is like a living color, it can be brilliantly intense sometimes, and a faded, broken, smudge at other times. Though at the current time, it was a indescribable.

Drip, a tiny drop of blood dripped on the ground. The left hook to Gunther's jaw came out of nowhere, and he should have been ready for it. The dim lighting wasn't helping, neither was his now throbbing lip. "You got lucky but that won't happen again"

The cut on his upper lip bled lightly, and he cursed under his breath, frustrated that he made such a rookie move. The crook smiled smugly as Gunther pinned him. "What so funny?" Growled Gunther with aggravation

"You think you're tough don't you? I suppose they hand badges now to any bloke who looks like he plays a bobby on the telly"

"With alacrity, but then again it doesn't really matter as long as I win"

Gunther repaid the favor by knocking out the crook, though he knew it was against policy. He didn't care, that guy messed with him and that was enough. He sank to the ground, huffing fit breath, and his heart still racing from all the action.

His partner, detective Jane handcuffed the whole lot of jewelry thieves as though it were a walk in the park, and frankly it was like a stab to his dignity. "You're not taking credit for this are you? I did all the punching" Gunther complained as he wiped the blood away.

He looked pathetic as he wiped away the blood with his white shirt sleeve, as though he'd been killing small animals. She instantly though of her handkerchief, though it was not like he would appreciate the gesture. Nonetheless, she placed a hand in her pant pocket, taking it out with a one swift move and offered it to him. "Are you alright?" She asked with genuine concern.

Was she pitying him now? He wondered. Like any other person she had the capability to act civil, perhaps even empathetic, but the look in her eyes looked warm and kind. He took it readily, but really, the way she continued on looking at him with concern made him feel weird, like a bad sort of weird. He didn't need to be babied, he was a grown man, and he was upset. Which was further made worse by the light touch of her fingers on the explosion of a bruise forming on his cheek. "Does it look like I am?"

"Not really" she replied. Her eyes darkened, and the slight concern she might have had was replaced with complacence. What she had accomplished with all the arrests was enough to be proud of, and enough to care and for the moment.

"I better get full credit for this"

"Sorry to break it to you, but I was the one who went undercover. Do you know how infuriating it is to act like the bosses woman? Its disgusting."

Wincing as soon as the cloth touched his lip, he snapped "It's part of the job, deal with it"

Taking out the hand sanitizer, she squirted some on his cut. He cursed out loud, glaring coldly. "You're evil"

"And by the way, I was here first"

Officer Smith, and officer Ivon took care of the rest while Detectives Jane and Gunther rode back to Kipper station. The drive home was silent since Gunther stretched out in the backseat, listening to rock music just to block Jane off. She had gone too far this time, and she didn't even give him the proper credit.

From the rear view mirror, she saw his frowning face, singing lightly to himself angry lyrics. He was a terribly depressed young man, despite his quick thinking and reflexes, he was easily hurt and angry. He was a loose cannon, but for some reason the chief thought they would do well together and she couldn't figure out why. He was like a stain she couldn't rid of, and that was more annoying then going undercover.

At the station, she filled out the reports, sure to fill in every detail she remembered and referred to her notes. Dragon sat nearby, munching on some lettuce. One day he just came into the office, and since he was an endangered species, he could go wherever he choose which usually was with Jane.

Gunther on the other hand sulked silently, scribbling doodles while looking as though he were working. He took his job seriously when he wasn't upset. The trophy case that stared him in the face everyday was a tease just like her. They were supposed to be a team, but only she was being recognized, or getting a metal from the mayor, or getting a key to the city. And right now, the clicks of her keyboard was getting to him, as though she were tapping his brain. Standing abruptly, he complained. "Could you possibly be any louder?"

She glanced over at his desk. "Sorry Gunther, but it looks like I took care of this all by myself, again"

"I took out the big guy, and you're telling me I did nothing?"

She wanted to spite him for making her job harder, for always complaining and showing up late, for forgetting all the good times and messing it up with his past. "If you don't fill out they proper reports, then I will have to take all the credit"

Crumbling up his messed up drawing, he threw it at her head but missed. "Be quiet, as if you would have found their hideout without me"

Picking up the balled up paper, she threw it on the trash, just like where his attitude seemed to come from. "Nice try, but we all know it was thanks to Dragons sniffer"

In fact it was a little of both, but Jane's tongue and words spread like wildfire. "All you do if complain, and perhaps if you worked harder then Dragon wouldn't have to do your day job"

Looking at the overgrown lizard nibbling lettuce on her desk, he complained "Jane we all know Dragon can't smell anything but his own ars-"

Dropping a file on his desk, the chief, Theodore always seemed to have impeccable timing, and ready to reprimand."You better watch your tone detective"

"Chief, I swear it was not my fault"

Handing Jane a cup of coffee, Jester took out his cell phone. "Yes it was, and I have the video to prove it"

"Thank you Jester, but even without video it's easy too see how shallow he is" Retorted Jane

"Will you two ever stop your bickering?"

Handing him her notes, Jane flashed a glare at Gunther then looked back at the chief. "Sir, we have tried working together, but he just gets in my way. I feel would do so much better on my own"

"Exactly" Gunther agreed

"Silence the both of you, unless you want to spend a week writing traffic tickets"

"Sorry chief"

"You should be" Gunther said spitefully

Flashing them both his commanding glare, Theodore continued. "We have a new case. That band of jewelry thieves was only part of a great band of thieves. We have reason to believe they they will try striking the castle museum next"

Nudging Jane, Jester laughed. "Yeah what they really wanted was the kings jewels"

"That's enough out of you officer Jester, why don't you save your jokes for the talent show. Anyway, in a week the king is holding a gala to showcase the jewel of Kippernia, and we are attending"

"Sir you know I don't like those sort of functions"

Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, he signed. "That badge and your gun come with a responsibility, not only to us but to the people and the king. I trust that you will take that into consideration when I give you your assignment. Now, you're going to be fitted for a dress at Addy's boutique. I need you to go under cover as part of the queens entourage, and you'll keep an eye on anyone close to her that might look suspicious."

"Yes Sir"

Gunther loved going undercover, to pretend to play someone other then himself was refreshing. "What about me Chief? Am I playing the debonair, billionaire, play boy, philanthropist, that all the ladies can't resist?"

"In your dreams"

"Gunther you have the most important job of all"

"Cool, I can't wait"

* * *

 **About a week later**

His reflection in the mirror looked back at him disappointed. Tugging at the bow tie, he glanced back at the fool who was wearing a fine Armani suit while he was dressed as a waiter. "When I said I couldn't wait for my job, I didn't mean this. Why am I dressed like a waiter anyway?"

Fixing his tie, Jester smiled widely. "Because you are going to be in the kitchen with chef Verbana and serve the guests. With this microphone, we'll give you the command when to strike."

He disliked the slight proudness in the fools voice, as though it were challenging his position. "How come Jane gets all the cool jobs?"

"Because her father is the commissioner and he signs our checks"

Ten years, he had worked ten hard years and for what? To play second fiddle to the commissioners daughter? No, it wasn't like that. They were friends once, at least he thought they were. A name, a past, and wrong decisions had set him up to be treated as such, as though he wasn't responsible while the clown like Jester eased through the ranks and given certain liberties. "And why are you here? I thought you were supposed to be undercover"

"I am undercover, as Jane's date"

You know that pain, like ripping a band aid off your hairy arm pain, he felt as though someone had ripped a bandaid off his heart. It wasn't rocket science, he knew what that feeling was, it was the pang of jealousy. "What the-"

"I know, how did I get so lucky? Perhaps it was that little talk I had with the chief"

That's what he hated, people who could get what they wanted by talking with persuasion. He held back the urge to grab him by the collar and throw him across the room, but no he wasn't that kind of man, at least he tried not to be. "Why you little *$ %"

"You don't have to use that language with me, but you might want to check your microphone"

"Don't tell me"

Making his way out, he smirked as he went through the door "Don't worry, its only been on this whole time"

Looking at the indicator light, he cursed at himself for being so careless. While he was going through the motions, he heard her laugh through his microphone, a sweet laugh that caused his blood pressure to rise. "Mr. Breech, you really are a beef head"

He hated when she called him that, as though he were some stranger she had just met. It was like she had a way of being aggravating that he supposed she saved for him. "Hey, you know you think I'm smoking hot. And that's detective Breech to you"

All of a sudden, a far way laugh and cleared voice was heard from the other side. "Who do you think you we're speaking to?"

"Chief, I thought-"

"Nevermind that, just like Jester was saying, you're going straight to the kitchen. While serving the guests I do hope that you will be in your best behavior."

"Chief, this is a joke right?"

"No lad, you were given your orders so abide to them. And on that note, I'll add that you must respect your partner. She worked very for her position despite what her colleagues thought, and expect your cooperation."

"It can be very hard Sir, especially since she's stealing my thunder all the time"

"What do you speak of lad? According to my reports it was all thanks to your investigational skills that helped us find some of the jokers crooks."

"Really? She said that?"

"She always does. So take it easy on her won't you? She is my god daughter, and I won't let anyone hurt her, got it?"

Feeling a bit more determined, he replied "You bet"

* * *

By eight the guests entered through the wooden doors as though they were stepping back in time. In the security room, officer Smith and Ivon watched the camera's, waiting for anyone suspicious to show on the screen. "Sir, it appears as though our worries we're for nothing. Perhaps they won't make an appearance tonight"

"Ay lad, but do ya think we're gonna find him with that sort of attitude?"

"What business would he need at the castle?"

"They say the joker is a manipulative mad man, and ye can't tell what he be sayin half the time, but he is a genius"

A shameful amount of crumbs covered Ivons dress shirt. A crumbled bag of crisps here, a bottle of coke there, and a sign on the door prohibiting food and drink near the monitors. Smith simply chuckled. "Sir are you supposed to be eating in here?"

"I skipped lunch"

Tidying up a little, Smith almost missed a rare sight. "Did you see that?"

Dropping his second bag of crisps to the floor, he jumped up, examining the monitors."What, ye see him?"

"Forgive me for the false alarm Sir, but I do believe that's Jane"

"Where?"

"Right there on the left monitor"

"Oh yer right"

"I had no idea she was dressing for the occasion"

"You put any girl in a dress, she's bound to look pretty"

"Not if its Jane sir, if it's Jane, then she would look different"

* * *

Through the wooden doors, she flashed a radiant smile for the camera's. Jester stayed close, making sure they weren't being watched. "Everything is clear from here chief"

Looking all around carefully, she followed in suit right after the queen attentively. "I'm coming in chief"

"You look very lovely dear"

"I can't see you sir"

"No, but everyone can see you"

Hooking her arm was the smiling Jester, looking rather sharp in his suit "You look nice today, though I must confess that your tie stands out a bit"

"You know me Jane, trying to be different. But I agree with the chief, you really do look lovely"

Watching Gunther serve guests appetizers, she felt a little bad that a detective would have to work in such conditions. She saw her reflection on a silver platter and smiled weakly. "You have, I just simply didn't believe it"

* * *

Taking the set of appetizers, he cringed at the foie gras pate. "People actually eat this?"

"Now, now, you may not like luxury food, but the king thinks it's too die for"

"Just don't forget to make that sandwich for me. What I can't understand is why people eat this stuff?"

"And you Mr Breech, don't forget to smile while you're serving the guests"

"I'll smile when I'm dead. Now where do these appetizers and wine go?"

"Really, is this how you are? If it weren't for the fact that you saved my husband last year during that scandal, then I would spank you with my wooden spoon"

"You're like what? Five foot two?"

Rolling her eyes, she continued "Anyway, hand that tray of appetizers to Theodore and take the wine to the queens entourage instead"

Glancing at the puffy hat the chief had to wear, the chief gave him the look as though he should not dare mention the absurdity of it.

* * *

The queen liked her friends like she liked her looks, very pretty, without flaw, and with a touch of regality. They welcomed the champagne just as much as they welcomed compliments, their eyes hungry to be noticed, either that or they were considerably thirsty. By the time he filled Jane's glass, he paused before Jane a little longer then he should have, winked at her, then left.

The ladies giggled though Jane simply rolled her eyes. "Don't fall for it, he'll just tell you what you want to hear and not what you need to hear"

"You seem to be an expert" whispered the girl sitting on her right.

Jane wasn't exactly an expert, but she knew him well. "We were neighbors since we are kids, we practically grew up together. Our father's used to work together so I guess you could say we saw each other a lot. That was until he went to Germany as an exchange student and then we didn't see each other again until college"

The girl on her right became curious as well and joined the conversation. "Were you two ever an item" she asked, though it appeared as though she really wanted to know his relationship status for personal reasons.

"No, we've always been like brother and sister. Though, now we act like sworn enemies"

"Is there a reason?" asked the girl on the left

"I don't think so, except that I said that we would never get along therefore we never did. Perhaps I cursed myself into thinking that people could just be good I guess"

"It sounds like there is more to this story"

"It's nothing worth talking about"

* * *

With an empty tray, he headed back for the kitchen until the chief escorted him into the bathroom. "What is going on?"

"This really wasn't what your original assignment was supposed to be. Actually, Jester had convinced me that you didn't want to accompany Jane, but I should have know better then that."

"Sir I have no idea what you mean"

"Do you really think you can stand there and lie so shamelessly?"

"I really hate this outfit sir"

"Is that so?"

Handing him a suit, he chuckled "You're a terrible liar. I thought at least you'd learn by now, but I suppose you wouldn't get it unless it slapped you in the face. Jane is in love with you"

"Jane likes me? No, she is in love with me? But that can't be, she hates me, I know she does. I mean, why else would she goad me so much?"

"When will you ever learn? Just take this suit and change. I'll tell Jester to take your place, and don't mess this up"

"But why?"

"It's about time you two started getting along. Don't you agree?"

"You bet"


	2. Chapter 2

***I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

 **If you're still reading then thank you, I'm so happy. Hope you'll enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The saying the suit made the man was really an understatement in Gunther's case.

He wore Armani like it were his middle name, and it didn't take too long for the ladies to notice neither. The chatter between the court ladies sounded like chickens, though chickens always seemed more pleasant to Jane then of gossiping ladies. Despite its normalcy, it was when she heard the talk of a raven haired man that made her feel a bit like yesterday.

He spotted her copper locks across the room in her dazzling red dress. And despite his reservations, he knew better then to think her completely despicable.

Tenderness, is a cloak she wore. And her kindness like a stab. She was always there watching him with shiny eyes, as though innocence was her name. She was terribly foolish in a way that was delightful, and proud in a way only she could be. She had many things to despise him for, especially for the crimes he'd committed in the past. But it was not who he was, not anymore.

She stood there like a beautiful stain in the scenery, and she was standing all alone, but he was about to join her. Making his way across the room, he ignored the girls who were throwing themselves at him like slabs of meat. He didn't like easy prey, they had nothing to offer.

She sipped her champagne carefully as not to smudge her lipstick. A raven of a man found his was through the crowd like no one else in the room we're his business. And she watched him through her glass of bubbly, disguising her anticipation. Her frenemy was an odd sort of creature, a bit like a lost animal trying to find its way in the world. There was so much to hate him for, but then again, there was so much to like. With a swift move he stole her glass, and handed it to the fool whose place he was taking.

Offering his hand, he smirked "May I have this dance?"

Jester took the cue and left, drinking the left over champagne that would have otherwise been forgotten.

Jane looked at the hand before her as though it were a hot iron, and wondered how dangerous it would be touch it. It was not uncommon for her to dance on such occasions, but the owner of the hand was. Despite her reservations, she took the welcomed distraction, and began they danced lightly. His eyes shone as though he truly was content with his current situation, and it made her slightly uncomfortable. "Gunther where did that suit come from?" She asked, trying to distract her troubled thoughts.

"The chief had a spare" he answered cooly.

Several couples glanced upon them, thinking how such a beautiful couple could exist. Jane in the other hand felt trapped in a sense, disliking the thought that others gazed upon them enviously."It's unlike you to act civil, is it part of a bet?"

Eyes burning with pride glared back at him like darts waiting to hit their target. Letting go of her hands, he whispered in her ear. "Do you really think me so petty?"

"Yes considering how you used to be"

"Don't do that"

She hit it again, his weak spot that gave he the upper hand. "You used to tell me that it didn't matter what you had to do as long as you would win, is it still the same?"

"What if this time it isn't? What if I'm different?"

"Can a raven be a dove if it tried hard enough?"

"No, but it's far more lonely"

"So what? What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing my job, what about you?"

"At least you remembered one thing important"

"Do you think I forget so easily? What about all the times you stuck gum in my hair? Or pretended we were knights and you'd aim your foam tip arrows at my eyes? I didn't forget what a troublesome girl you were, but those days feel so long so compared to how we are now. We've grown up but we never stopped fighting, why do you suppose that is?"

"I remember how you used to throw rocks at my window and wake me up early to go treasure hunting, and all we'd find were bottle caps and pence coins."

"Well done, at least you still remember that but why did you forget the most important thing? Why did you forget the part when you told me to leave you alone and to never come back? Or the time you stood there when they took my father away in handcuffs, and how I had to live in in Germany with my mother until I turned eighteen? You don't want to remember since it would ruin the memory of your perfect little childhood"

"Of course I remember, but I thought you went away on a foreign exchange student program or something. I didn't know that was why you left"

"Of course you didn't know since you already stopped talking to me by then. I just lied do that you wouldn't feel bad. I kind of regret it actually, since we were apart for so many years. I was just testing to to see if you remembered, but you can't remember what you didn't know. So what is it, what's on your mind?"

"I don't know, just it almost feels as though you're getting a lot of attention tonight. Actually, you should have heard all three ladies talking about you, I'm sure you would have been proud"

"Is that jealousy I hear? You must know that I've never liked jealous woman, but nevermind that Jane, you have to relax, or you'll give us away"

"Sorry, but you know how much I hate these sort of functions."

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy the champagne and it's bubbling effect"

"I have, though a half pint at The Forge would have been better. So, Mr. Darth Vader, are we looking out for Luke or do you normally dress like an undertaker?"

Finally he had gotten a real smile from her, one that he hadn't seen in a long time. Perhaps they could start again, though it was only hope for the moment as he answered. "I didn't really plan this outfit you know. Though, while we're talking of attire, let's look at you. You look like a medieval princess that stepped out of a painting. No, more like Queen Boadicea, taking down any one that stands in her way. How did you manage to tame your mane lady Jane?"

The compliment came as a surprise and she hoped he couldn't see her blush through all her layers of makeup. Brushing it off, she retorted "You must be drunk since you're talking in circles now"

"In fact, I'm perfectly sober. You know I haven't touched the stuff in three years"

"You haven't? But you were serving champagne, I thought-,"

"You thought I would crack under pressure?"

"I'm sorry"

"Unlike you Jane, I don't have anyone who can make it all just go away. I paid my time, and I have been mostly playing by the rules for a few years now"

Jane hated that, stress hated the idea of her parents influence on her career status. No, they had nothing to do with her career, at least for the most part. Unbeknownst to Jane, her father secretly supported her daughter, even came to set her work when she was undercover, but that was a different story. "Unlike you Gunther, I have no time to slack off. If I don't work hard then everything my parents said would be true."

"No Jane, it wouldn't. You work harder then anyone I know, and your the prettiest woman of my acquaintance"

And she didn't handle flirting well neither. "You're just like any man that sees a woman in a dress and think she looks pretty. Well keep your compliments, I don't need them."

"You don't need a dress to look pretty Jane, just those curls are enough to-"

"Would you concentrate? Did you see that man in the corner talking with Rake, the famous landscaper? He looks suspicious"

She wasn't really fooling anyone, though Gunther wasn't about to mess up again. No, he let her pretend she wasn't blushing, and continued to dance with her. "Mr. Gardener looks hunger for his wife's cooking, and the last time I checked that wasn't a crime. Now, how about you relax and just dance"

"I can't. This is-"

She was doing the thing again, the I have to get away and focus thing, he hated that. "This is wrong? Is that what you were going to say? No, that's wrong. You know we are good together, I can see it in your eyes. If I didn't like you then why do you think I let you win at scrabble?"

She couldn't help but laugh, and it felt nice to be natural like they used to be. "I win because I'm better at studying then you"

He hoped they weren't causing a scene since he was sure he hadn't laughed this much since the time the chief accidentally sat in a pie."That's beyond the point Jane, and I know you can't win forever, so I want to be there when you lose"

"But that will never happen" she challenged

"Then I'll just stick around long enough until you do, I'll read a dictionary if I have to"

He was doing that thing again, the thing where he is completely charming and make p makes her lose focus and forget why she was mad at him at the first place. She loved and hated it, but he pride and insecurity still nagged at her. "What do you know about me? Am you know is the past Jane, but what about current Jane, do you know about her? No, you probably don't know her well enough. All you only want me for my father's influence on your career, but guess what? That's not happening"

Covering her balled up fists, he swallowed the hurt and continued forward. "This job can be hanged for all I care. So what if I'm fired? I have enough in the stock market to retire and what I would really like it's a trip to the beach. How about it Jane if we go together when all this is over?"

"Your talking nonsense now"

"What is it about a dress that makes you so defensive?"

How could she get started on the dress? Her mother's words echoed in her head like a swarm of of angry bees, and it hurt."You should have seen the look on my mother's face when I was finally dressed like the pageant queen she wanted me to be. Well you know what? This dress could be hanged for all I care"

Taking her into his arms, he softened his voice to the kind tone his mother would use. "And I suppose a potato sack is more in your taste? No, you look like Jane. You always had that spark about you, it just seemed that I was more like a wet blanket and kept trying to put it out. I'm sorry Jane, I really am"

She wanted to believe him, she really did, but that monster called insecurity ate away still, telling her its wrong. "What is going on? Who is putting you up to this?"

Her anger was slowly dissipating, he could tell by the way her voice was getting smaller and more quiet. Rubbing her back, he sighed."You really are going to be such a disagreeable girl aren't you? Well let me get something straight Jane, you are such an insufferable girl and I don't even know why I put up with it, but it makes me happy to walk into the office every morning. Just to see those curls of yours tied back in that high pony tail is amusing, but to see you here, right now in my arms, you are just asking to be loved aren't you?"

She had never admitted it, but she had always loved him. And to hear him say it too was too good to be true. "Gunther no, you shouldn't say that"

"You know me Jane, I'll just go on saying whatever I want. I think it would be great if we went to go see the mountains, and then perhaps Dragon can see other lizards just like him. Or if you're feeling really adventurous we could run away and get married. Would you think it's so crazy if all I say is true?"

Though her face was hidden in his chest, she smiled. "You must be out of your mind. Why would you say all that?"

"I wanted to tell you, but you were too busy driving me batty. I love you Jane, so couldn't you just say you'll marry me instead?"

Looking up, she asked."Are you going to keep answering a question with a question?"

"Depends, are you going to be good and say you'll like my offer?"

"You are so annoying, and I can't believe what I'm doing or saying. But why?"

"Because right now, without the badges and the guns we're just a man and woman, and I can finally reach you like this right now"

Insecurity gave Jane one last shove which in turn she tried to do,but he wouldn't let her. "Let me go, I know this isn't true. Tomorrow you'll be talking with the boys about how you tricked the boring goody two shoes Jane, but no I won't let you"

Lifting up her chin, he kissed her for the first time. She tasted like mint gum and sweet champagne. There goes his three years without alcohol, but she was worth it. Their lips parted before she wished them to, but he still had more to say while her head felt light and fuzzy. "I always wanted to be with you Jane, ever since we both graduated from the academy. Back when no one ever looked at you since you still had your braces, or wore those pants that were out of style, when you were nothing but a twig, a very angry twig that refused to let anyone get her down. I never gave you a break, but I did break a couple of the guys noses of whoever made fun of you. You probably haven't trusted me since the time you found out my father was the crime boss at the east side of town, but he hasn't been part of my life for almost fifteen years now. And after he and mother died, I was too old to be called an orphan, but I have no one now Jane. I want you to be my new family and I want to hear those stories from your mother about how you almost set ablaze to her shop or the time you decided you really wanted to be a cop. I guess you could say I'm tired of being alone, and I would just like to come home and feel like it's home. So I-"

A pulled trigger, a crowd of screaming guests, and a grazed arm. Moving Gunther out of the way, the bullet grazed her arm, and she groaned from the burn. "We'll have to save this for later, for now we have to protect them"

Shielding the king and queen, Gunther led them away while Jane stood her ground. As soon as they were sent in their shielded car, he returned to watch the horror. The jewel of Kippernia wasn't a jewel, it was a girl frozen in ice. It was the dead princess, but to be displayed in such a way would have been so gaudy unless they had a scientific breakthrough to bring her back in front of everyone. Actually, what no one really remembered was that it was the anniversary of her death.

Meeting up back up with Jane she was fine, and most of the guests were cleared out. Taking a napkin from a nearby table, he wrapped her arm. "What would you do without me?"

Giving him a playful punch with her good arm, she laughed "I would do fine, but it helps to know I have someone guarding my back"

As the two were getting along, someone came from the kitchen, and he yelled in such a voice that was unlike him. "How dare you two desecrate this place with your conduct"

Holding on to Jane, Gunther pointed his gun toward the suspect. However, the one holding the gun now in their direction was the last one they'd ever expect, the one they'd been looking for called the joker, was Jester all along. "Those monsters think that life and death are a game? And you two don't give any consideration to your company. Perhaps if the king and queen hadn't been so busy, then perhaps the princess would still be here, gracing us with her smile"

"If you surrender now then you can have a fair trail"

He had an empty look in his eyes add though he weren't completely there and it was frightening. "I'm not leaving until that girl has a proper burial, even if that means adding a few more gravestones"

Moving away from Gunther's grasp, she moved his arm down. "You don't want to do this Jester. Besides. I thought we were friends"

Putting down his arm too, the tears ran down his face. "You don't understand Jane, friends don't let their friends be displayed as though they were things. So what if I'm accused, so what if I have to make myself a laughing stock? She doesn't deserve this!"

"It was you wasn't it? You were her bodyguard" she asked

Falling to his knees, his arm shook as he raised it back at them. "That's right. I was her bodyguard until the king and queen found out about our relationship. We were going to run away together"

His voice trembled terribly, and his tears ran down his cheeks more profusely down as he explained. "We were supposed to be together, but she got cold feet. How ironic isn't it? That she literally fell through the ice of Kipper lake and froze. Isn't it monstrously ironic?"

Jane was in the in danger, Gunther knew that fool wasn't stable but he always led himself to believe it was jealousy. "Why didn't you try to save her?" Gunther retorted

"It was minus six degrees Celsius, and I was running, we both were, but I fainted and the next thing I knew, I was alive while she was just waiting, frozen and not found until a week later"

Moving closer, Jane tried to sympathize with him. "It wasn't your fault, now put the gun down and we can talk this out"

"No, that girl doesn't deserve this and neither do I. You think I'm a coward don't you, they all did. Well no more, I'm going to end it all"

Raising his gun once more, Gunther shook terribly. Jane was too close, and if he missed then Jane was a goner too "You get your filthy face away from her!"

Pushing Jane away, Gunther shot Jesters trigger finger before he could press it. The gun fell to the ground with a light clack. It shattered as soon as it hit the ground, nothing more then a child's toy.

Picking up a napkin, she picked up Jesters dismembered finger and gave it to him. "Why were you holding a fake gun?"

Crying into the bloodied napkin, he sniffled. "I just want too die, right here right now for all that I have done. I had hoped you would just take me out right now, but it seems you saw right through me. I can't believe what I have done, I just threatened to hurt my best friend and I don't know why"

Taking out her handcuffs, she cried too. "You are under arrest under for the endangerment of the royal family and company"

As Officer Smith and Ivon took him away, she promised. "You'll get the help you need, I'll make sure of that"

It wasn't long until the rest was left for the forensics and FBI to investigate.

* * *

Gunther and Jane stopped at the 24 hour diner and drowned their sorrows as they shared a whole pie and enough hot chocolate to give someone diabetes, not caring if they would make it to work the next day. "I never would have thought that he was holding all that inside" commented Jane

Looking into his cup of happiness, he sighed. "They say the ones that laugh the hardest are the ones that feel the most pain. On our way here I looked up his history, and it seems he's had a history of drug use as well as schizophrenia. The truth is Lester has never worked in the castle, but his twin brother Jester did. So when Jester died, Lester must have taken his brothers place to deal with the grief. But he took his act little too far, and you almost got hurt."

"But Gunther, I thought it was a cold case since no one found the real Jesters body"

"Well, for all our sakes I hope you'll never have to see him again. And you know what else, I think I need to go vacation"

"You might think of him as a monster, but part of me thinks there was some good in him. I mean he worked with us for an entire year, that must account for something"

"You would say that Janet, you always see the good in people even when it isn't there"

Scooping out the last bit of pie, she jammed it in her mouth. "It's all gone, as well as our bad news. I think I'm ready for a little good news, don't you?"

Clasping her hand, he smiled. "And what would that be?"

"When you said that you liked me since the academy, what was about me that attracted you?"

It was such a complicated, but simple question to answer as well. His heart felt like it was blooming, and with her, an empty pie plate and all the hot chocolate he could drink, he felt ready. "You might not believe me when I say this since you're a terribly foolish girl, but when I saw you again after those four years of being apart, it was like you were a stranger. Everything about you was a bleeding color, and I knew that the stain of you would be stuck in my mind forever.


End file.
